In a standard vehicle drive system it is well known to provide a torque converter between the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine and a transmission. Typically, such torque converters include a clutch to produce a direct drive connection between the engine and the transmission. Furthermore, such torque converters generally include a damper assembly to absorb torque fluctuations.